Friends and Lovers
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Als Sara Tommy, den Leadsänger der Rockband Devil Four, wiedersieht, werden Erinnerungen wach ... und Leidenschaften geweckt. ROMANCE. GSR. SaraBrass Friendship. Um das schon mal vorweg zu sagen. COMPLETE.
1. Hello again

**Friends and Lovers**

Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir weder CSI noch irgendeiner der Charaktere …

Spoiler: Diese Story segelt auf ungefährer Höhe von Season 5.

**Kap. 1**

**Hello again**

Sara betrat mit ihrem CSI-Koffer den „Dark Palace", einen kleinen, leicht herunter gekommenen Rock- und Alternative-Schuppen in einer Nebenstraße des Strips. Von weitem sah sie Grissom und Brass vor der Bühne stehen, auf der ein lebloser Körper lag, begraben unter einem Scheinwerfer.

Grissoms Blick schweifte umher und fing Sara ein. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, ein einziger Vorwurf, der sie über Meter hinweg stumm anschrie: Du bist zu spät!

Sie verdrehte die Augen. So war es immer. Er rief sie an ihren freien Tagen an Bord und war sauer, wenn sie nach ihm an den Tatort kam, und das, obwohl er ihr nahe gelegt hatte, ihre Freizeit mehr zu genießen, sich von der Arbeit abzulenken, sich zu erholen. Aber hinter jeder Ablenkung vermutete er seit Hank einen Mann, und das machte die Situation zwischen ihnen angespannter als sie ohnehin schon war.

Sara grüßte den Cop, der den Eingangsbereich bewachte, und überquerte die Tanzfläche. Sie war fast bei Brass und Grissom angelangt, da hörte sie eine Stimme durch den Raum schallen.

„Sara? Sara Candy Sidle?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah einen etwa vierzigjährigen Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren, schwarz umschminkten Augen, zahlreichen Tattoos auf dem nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper und einer mit Nieten übersäten, seitlich gefransten Lederhose auf sich zustürmen.

Sara ließ gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Koffer fallen, bevor der Mann bei ihr angekommen war, sie packte, in die Höhe hob und sie mit ausgestreckten Armen herumwirbelte.

„Uah, Tommy! Lass mich sofort runter, du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse!", schrie sie auf, doch ihr Grinsen verriet sie.

Tommy hörte auf, sie herumzuwirbeln, doch hielt sie weiter mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Höhe. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus:

„Das süße Fliegengewicht hasst es, in meinen Armen zu sein. Das hab ich aber ganz anders in Erinnerung!"

„Bitte Tommy, lass mich runter", bettelte Sara und zappelte spielerisch mit den Beinen.

„Nur gegen Bezahlung", grinste er, ließ sie langsam auf Augenhöhe rutschen, so dass ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten, und schloss seine Arme um sie.

Sara sah aus den Augenwinkeln Brass und Grissom näher kommen.

„Später", flüsterte sie, „ich muss arbeiten."

„Ich bin Captain Jim Brass von der Mordkommission, und Sie sind?", fragte Brass.

Tommy ließ Sara los und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu.

„Tom Devil, Leadsänger der Devil Four. Wir sind gerade angekommen. Wir haben hier morgen Abend einen Gig … Mordkommission?"

Er schaute Sara fragend an.

„Tommy, wir sind hier in einer Crime Scene."

Er musterte sie fassungslos.

„Kleines, du bist bei den Bullen gelandet? Wärst du bei mir geblieben, wär dir DAS nicht passiert!"

Sara schmunzelte und fing einen bösen Blick von Grissom auf. Brass hüstelte.

„Mr. Devil, ich will von Ihnen wissen, was Sie verdammt noch mal hier drinnen machen. Haben Sie die Absperrung nicht gesehen?"

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte zu einer Seitentür, die ins Dunkle führte.

„Ich bin da drüben rein, hab die Kleine, ähm, Sara gesehen, na ja, und meine Kumpels sind noch im Tourbus und … bereiten sich vor. Wir wollten gleich unsere Anlage aufbauen, ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach Mike."

„Mike Simons?", fragte Brass.

Tommy nickte.

„Der liegt tot auf der Bühne."

**TBC**


	2. Involviert

_A/N: sunny & girly-do: _

_Danke für euer Feedback:-) Endlich komme ich zum Weiterschreiben … Ihr habt mich motiviert, mir heute Abend die Zeit dafür einfach zu klauen!  
_

_Woher Sara Tommy kennt? Ich schätze, das fragen sich zwei gewisse Herren auch gerade. ;-)_

**Kap. 2**

**Involviert**

Grissom und Sara kletterten auf die Bühne und Brass folgte Tommy nach draußen zum Tourbus.

Sara kniete sich mit ihrer Kamera neben den Toten und schaute hinauf zur Decke.

„So marode wie die Bühnentechnik aussieht, kann das auch ein Unfall gewesen sein", murmelte sie.

„Keine Mutmaßungen, Sara, es zählen nur Beweise", sagte Grissom in einem scharfen Ton. Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich ziehe dich von diesem Fall ab."

Sara sprang auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Was? Weil ich laut gedacht habe?"

„Nein. Weil du offensichtlich mit einem Verdächtigen involviert bist. Oder besser: warst."

„Ich war mit Tommy nicht „involviert"! Er ist …"

Grissom zückte sein Handy, drückte auf eine Schnellwahltaste und unterbrach sie mit betont ruhiger Stimme:

„Das sah eben ganz anders aus. Du bist raus. Und jetzt entschuldige … Ah, hallo Greg, ich brauch dich im Dark Palace als Ersatz für Sara. Nein, mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung. Ja, ich weiß, dass das dein freier Tag ist. Ja, du bekommst Ersatz. Und Greg, beeil dich."

Grissom steckte sein Handy in die Tasche und beugte sich über den Toten, ohne Sara weiter zu beachten. Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. Als er sie weiter ignorierte, nahm sie ihren Koffer und stürmte die Bühne hinunter und über die Tanzfläche. An der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Wie schön, dass deine Weisheit mit den Mutmaßungen für alle gilt, nur nicht für dich selbst, Grissom!"

Er drehte ihr wortlos den Rücken zu.

Sara schnaubte und stieß mit ihrem Fuß die Tür auf – direkt in Brass' Gesicht.

„Autsch! Verdammt, Sara!"

Der Captain stolperte rückwärts und hielt sich die Hand ans linke Auge.

Sara setzte Koffer und Kamera ab und eilte zu ihm.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht … tut's weh?"

„Ach weißt du ... Natürlich tut's weh, eine Tür an den Kopf gedonnert zu bekommen!"

„Es tut mir ja auch Leid, Brass! Lass mich mal sehen …"

Sara fasste nach seiner Hand und löste sie von seinem Auge. Aus einem kleinen Riss in seiner Augenbraue sickerten Blutstropfen und die Partie über dem Auge begann bereits anzuschwellen.

„Sofort kühlen", hörten sie Tommys Stimme hinter sich. „Wir haben was im Bus, kommt mit."

Sie folgten ihm ums Gebäude. Sara fasste Brass beim Gehen unterm Arm, doch er schüttelte sie ab.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und behandele mich jetzt nicht auch noch wie eine gebrechlichen Invaliden", zischte er.

„Aye aye, Captain", zischte sie zurück und schob ihn zur Tür des Busses.

Tommy winkte sie herein und deutete auf die Eckbank am Tisch neben einer kleinen Küchenzeile. Brass und Sara setzten sich und Tommy fischte im Eisfach des Kühlschranks herum.

„Rohes Steak ist schon aus, aber das hier müsste auch gehen", grinste er und warf Brass ein Gel-Pack zu. „Tja, Sara kann einen schon umhauen, was?"

„Sehr witzig", brummte Brass und wollte sich das Pack ans Auge pressen, doch Sara fing seine Armbewegung ab.

„Tommy, schau dir bitte kurz den Riss an. Muss der genäht werden?"

Tommy beugte sich zu Brass hinunter und musterte die Augenbraue.

„Nein. Glück gehabt, das wird so heilen. Aber Vorsicht beim Kühlen."

Brass deutete auf die Stelle am Auge.

„Und das können Sie beurteilen, weil Sie ein Mikrofon halten können?"

Tommy lachte auf.

„Das und weil ich Medizin studiert habe."

Brass öffnete den Mund, doch Sara fasste ihn unters Kinn, drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr, nahm ihm das Gel-Pack aus der Hand und drückte es vorsichtig unterhalb der Wunde aufs Auge.

Brass zuckte leicht zusammen, doch hielt still. Saras Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.

Tommy betrachtete seine Gäste und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Und ich dachte, sie ist nur bei mir so fürsorglich", sagte er und grinste.

„Sie versucht nur, ihre Schuld abzuarbeiten", erwiderte Brass und zwinkerte mit seinem unversehrten Auge.

Sara drückte ihm das Gel-Pack in die Hand und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Danke Jungs. Damit seid ihr Nr. 2 und Nr. 3, die mich heute ignorieren."

Brass stöhnte auf.

„Lass mich raten … Nr. 1 ist nicht zufällig der Grund, weshalb du rausgestürmt kamst und mir ein blaues Auge verpasst hast?"

Sara verzog ihre Lippen und nickte kurz.

Tommy sah fragend zwischen Brass und Sara hin und her.

Sara seufzte.

„Erst ruft mich Grissom, mein Supervisor, an meinem freien Tag hierher und dann zieht er mich einfach wieder ab, weil er meint, wir hätten mal was miteinander gehabt und ich sei deshalb befangen in einem Fall, in dem du als Hauptverdächtiger giltst."

Tommys Augen wurden groß.

„Ich gelte als HAUPTverdächtiger?"

„Weil Sie am Tatort waren. Aber ich lass gerade Ihr Alibi und das Ihrer Band prüfen", beschwichtige Brass. „Wo sind Ihre Leute eigentlich abgeblieben?"

„Bier und Pizza holen", antwortete Tommy.

In diesem Moment klingelte Brass' Handy. Der Captain nahm ab, lauschte, nickte, beendete mit ein paar Worten das Gespräch und wandte sich wieder Tommy zu.

„Damit sind Sie wahrscheinlich raus, Mr. Devil. Die Tankstellen, die Sie als Zwischenstopp auf Ihrer Fahrt von San Francisco hierher angegeben haben, haben Ihre Aussagen bestätigt. Wenn wir jetzt noch den genauen Todeszeitpunkt von Mr. Simons haben, werden wir das abgleichen, und ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie da noch auf dem Highway vor Las Vegas waren."

Sara legte ihre Hand auf Brass' Schulter.

„Grissom würde jetzt sagen, dass das nur Mutmaßungen sind und keine Beweise, und dich vom Fall abziehen."

Brass schmunzelte.

„Erstens zählt in meinem Beruf auch gesunder Menschenverstand und zweitens ist er in mich ja nicht verliebt, von daher würde er mich aus Eifersucht auch nicht fortschicken, Kleines."

„Hey! Die Tür war wohl nicht hart genug!", rief Sara und boxte ihn leicht.

„Eifersucht?", platzte Tommy heraus. „Sag nicht, du hast was mit deinem Chef! Sara, Sara ... Was für Dummheiten hat mein Cousinchen denn noch angestellt?"

"Ich habe nichts mit Grissom", schoss es aus Sara heraus.

„Sie hat das „Leider" vergessen", witzelte Brass und empfing einen erneuten, diesmal festeren Boxhieb.

„Sara!", hörten sie Grissoms Stimme vor dem Bus.

„Auch das noch", murmelte Brass. „Und das mit eurer Verwandtschaft glaubt der nie, nachdem ihr euch so umarmt habt und da drinnen was von „Bezahlung" fiel."

Sara lehnte sich an Brass und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Ich kann dir ja zeigen, was damit gemeint war …"

**TBC**


	3. Schusslinie

_A/N: Hey girly-do, thx! Während Du gereviewed hast, war ich bereits am Schreiben. :-)  
Was Brass anbelangt, finde ich ihn auf Amerikanisch um Einiges witziger und lockerer, und für die Stories schreib ich ihn dann davon inspiriert noch mal lockerer (und ich werde dieses Siezen der Übersetzung auch nicht übernehmen, das finde ich ganz furrrrrchtbar, irgendwie)._

_Zu GSR – ich leide seit Beginn mit diesem most famous un-couple mit. In Butterflied hätte ich den armen Grissom am liebsten für sein „ich will, aber ich kann nicht"-Geständnis geschüttelt. ;-)_

**Kap. 3  
Schusslinie**

Brass lachte auf.

„Ich bin gespannt. Ein Auge zum Sehen hab ich ja noch."

"DAFÜR brauchst du nicht sehen zu können …", zwinkerte Sara ihm zu.

Brass runzelte die Stirn.

„Sara!" Grissoms Stimme war nun direkt vor dem Tourbus.

Sara verdrehte die Augen und rief:

„Wir sind hier drin!"

Sie hörten Schritte näher kommen. Grissom trat ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von verärgert in erstaunt, als er Brass mit dem Gel-Pack neben Sara auf der Bank sitzen sah.

"Frag nicht", sagte Brass und stand zusammen mit Sara auf.

Tommy nickte dem Captain zu.

"Das Ding können Sie Sara für mich mitgeben, ist besser, wenn Sie's noch drauf lassen."

"Woher weißt du, dass ich dich noch mal besuche?", fragte Sara.

Tommy stand nun ebenfalls auf, legte seinen Arm um sie und grinste. Grissoms Augen wurden groß.

"Bislang bist du immer gekommen, Kleines. Von daher …"

"Sara, kann ich dich mal sprechen?", unterbrach ihn Grissom unwirsch.

"Na, dann sprich", antwortete Sara schnippisch.

"Alleine."

Brass unterdrückte ein Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Ich verlass diese Schusslinie, ein blaues Auge genügt mir."

Schon halb draußen drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Ähm. Sara? Nimmst du mich mit zurück? Einäugig fährt es sich so schlecht."

„Stets zu Diensten" lächelte sie. „Bin gleich bei dir."

Grissom räusperte sich.

Tommy löste seinen Arm von ihren Schultern und griff nach einem Zettel und einem Stift auf dem Tisch, schrieb ein paar Zahlen auf und reichte Sara den Zettel.

„Süße, hier ist meine Handynummer. Unter diesen Umständen", er nickte rüber zum Dark Palace, „werden wir nicht hier bleiben, sondern gleich mit dem Bus vor die Stadt fahren. Wenn du Lust auf ne Wüstensession am Lagerfeuer hast, ruf mich an."

"Und ob ich Lust hab", sagte Sara und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

In diesem Moment spürte sie Grissoms Hand an ihrem Arm.

„Es reicht, Sara. Komm jetzt."

Er zog sie mit sich aus dem Bus. Vor der Tür machte sich Sara von ihm los.

„Was soll das denn, Grissom? Du hast mich doch von diesem Fall entbunden. Ich habe frei! Und in meiner Freizeit kann ich machen, was ich will und mit wem ich es will!"

Grissom holte tief Luft.

„Du hast nicht nur frei, du bist drei Tage suspendiert. Ab sofort und ohne Bezahlung."

"Wieso das denn? Weil ich mich so gut mit meinem Cousin verstehe?"

Grissom starrte sie an. Sara hob ihre Hände in die Höhe.

„Weißt du was? Die Suspendierung kommt mir sehr gelegen. Ich brauche dringend Abstand."

Sie stapfte an ihm vorbei, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen. Am Eingang des Dark Palace stand Greg bei ihren Sachen. Sara nahm wortlos ihren Koffer und die Kamera und steuerte an einem fragend dreinschauenden Greg vorbei auf ihren Wagen zu.

Brass lehnte an der Beifahrertür und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst eine Lösung finden. Es wird langsam unerträglich."

Sara funkelte ihn an. Brass legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich mach mir nur meine Gedanken um dich."

**TBC**


	4. Aufbruch

_A/N: Hey girly-do - merci für das motivierende Feedback! Komme gerade aus einem Verreisewochenende und habe mich jetzt an meinen Computer gesetzt. :o)  
Hm … Brass hat sich ja schon öfters Gedanken um Sara gemacht – z.B. in #415 „Early Rollout", als es um ihren „Hustenbonbonkonsum" ging. Aber das Blatt muss sich deswegen nicht zwangsläufig gegen GSR wenden. ;o)_

Ha – und ich bin schon gespannt auf deine englische Geschichte, hab gerade entdeckt, dass sie online ist und werde sie gleich lesen!

**Kap. 4  
Aufbruch**

Sara schloss den Wagen auf und beide stiegen ein.

Sie steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn aber nicht um, sondern ließ die Hände auf ihren Schoss zurücksinken und seufzte.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, es ist nur …", begann Brass.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater", fiel sie ihm ins Worte und sah zu ihm hinüber.

Brass zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen und wandte seinen Blick ab. Sara biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie drehte sich weiter zu ihm und berührte seine Hand.

„Tut mir leid, das war bescheuert. Und du hast ja Recht. Es muss sich was ändern. Aber es hat sich auch schon was geändert."

Brass schaute sie fragend an. Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe aufgehört, mir Illusionen zu machen. Grissom wird immer Grissom bleiben. Auf gewisse Weise unberührbar eben. Und ich laufe ihm deshalb auch nicht mehr nach. Schon länger nicht mehr. Nur … seitdem mein Leben weitergeht, habe ich das ständige Gefühl, mich vor ihm rechtfertigen zu müssen. Seine Reaktion auf Tommy ist nichts Neues, wenn es um Männer in meinem Leben geht."

Saras Blick glitt zu ihrer Hand, die immer noch auf der von Brass lag. Sie errötete und wollte die Hand zurückziehen, doch in diesem Moment drehte Brass seine Hand um. Seine Finger umschlossen ihre und sein Daumen strich über ihren Handrücken.

„Auch wenn ich nicht dein Vater bin, möchte ich als dein Freund, dass es dir gut geht. Außerdem", er nahm das Gel-Pack vom Auge, „wird's allmählich gefährlich in eurer Umgebung. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen liefert ihr Ecklie mit eurem Kleinkrieg nur noch mehr Munition. Also, klärt ihr beide das bitte endlich?"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich rede gleich morgen mit ihm."

Sara beugte sich zu Brass hinüber und musterte sein verletztes Auge.

„Die Schwellung scheint gestoppt zu sein, sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus. Dann musst du dich auf dem Revier wenigstens nicht mit so vielen dummen Kommentaren auseinandersetzen."

Er winkte ab.

„Das muss ich eh nicht. Zumindest nicht heute. Ich hab mit Vartann telefoniert, er übernimmt diese Nacht für mich."

Sara löste ihre Hand aus seiner, startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

"Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir uns im Diner was zu essen holen und dann raus in die Wüste zu den Devils fahren? Am Lagerfeuer sitzen, quatschen, Sterne gucken, Musik machen, was meinst du?", fragte sie.

Brass nickte.

„Klingt gut. Nur … bist du sicher, dass sich dein Cousin und seine Leute in der Gegenwart eines Cops entspannen können?"

"Wenn du ihnen nicht so genau auf die Finger guckst, oder auf das, was sie damit halten, bestimmt", sagte sie.

„Okay. Schau ich eben dich an, das ist eh interessanter."

Sara lachte auf.

„Captain Brass, flirtest du etwa mit mir? Dann muss ich mir das mit dem Lagerfeuer aber noch überlegen."

Brass seufzte.

„Okay, okay, aber lass mich wenigstens meine väterliche Ader an dir ausleben, ja?"

Sara lächelte traurig.

„Glaub mir, du bist schon jetzt ein besserer Dad zu mir als mein eigener es je war ..."

**TBC**


	5. Wüstenfeuer

_A/N: Oh danke für eure Lesetreue und euer Feedback:-)))  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte zur Zeit mehr von derselbigen zum Schreiben, aber ich arbeite dran! Jetzt erstmal nur was Kurzes, alles andere folgt bald – dafür schick ich das Vater-und-Tochterkomplex-Duo schon mal in die Wüste ... ;-)_

**Kap. 5  
Wüstenfeuer**

Sara parkte neben dem Tourbus. Brass nahm die Tüte mit dem Essen und sie stiegen aus.

"Wow, was für ein schöner Sternenhimmel. Hoffentlich sehen wir ein paar Sternschnuppen", seufzte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

"Diese romantische Seite von dir kenn ich ja gar nicht", schmunzelte Brass.

„Im Beisein von Leichen lass ich die auch nicht so raus. Also genieß es, das hier hat Seltenheitswert", zwinkerte sie und zog ihn Richtung Lagerfeuer.

Im Schein der Flammen saßen die Devils. Tommy und die drei anderen Bandmitglieder standen auf, kamen ihnen entgegen und umarmten einer nach dem anderen Sara und begrüßten auch Brass.

"Ihr kommt gerade richtig, wir wollten gerade ein wenig Musik machen. Uns fehlte nur die weibliche Stimme", sage Tommy.

"Du singst?", fragte Brass.

"Naja, manchmal …", antwortete Sara verlegen.

"Sie ist richtig gut, naja, das sollte sie auch, sonst wäre sie ja nicht mit uns auf Tour gewesen", strahlte Tommy.

"Du warst was?", platzte Brass heraus.

Sara machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

"In den Semesterferien war ich mit den Jungs unterwegs, nichts Großes …"

Tommy lachte laut auf.

"Tiefstapeln gilt nicht, Cousinchen!"

Er wandte sich zu Brass.

„Sie ist RICHTIG gut. Mit ihr auf der Bühne hatten wir doppelt so viel Publikum wie sonst. Und die Typen sind reihenweise dahin geschmolzen, ich sag's Ihnen."

Sara stieß ihn in die Seite.

"Hör auf zu übertreiben, Tommy!"

„Das mit den Männern kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", grinste Brass. „Das mit dem Singen … da bleibt nur eins, um das aufzuklären … Showtime!"

„Oh ja, da freu ich mich schon drauf, seit wir uns im Dark Palace getroffen haben", sagte Tommy und fasste Sara an der Hand.

Die sechs setzten sich um Lagerfeuer und Tommy griff nach einer Akustik-Gitarre.

"Irgendwelche Wünsche? Alanis Morissette zum Aufwärmen?", fragte er.

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

"You learn?"

Sie nickte und Tommy stimmte die Akkorde an.

**TBC**


	6. Wake up!

_A/N: Hey Carrie, du spornst mich echt an, danke:-)  
Ich bin jetzt auch gleich nach dem Ausschlafen an den Computer gegangen (hab noch nicht mal gefrühstückt, hihi). Und ich hab mich gestern Nacht inspirieren lassen – denn endlich hab ich die gerade erschienende DVD zur zweiten Hälfte der vierten Staffel bekommen, juchuh!_

Disclaimer: Die Lyrics gehören mir natürlich genauso wenig wie CSI mir gehört …

**Kap. 6  
Wake up!**

Sara begann zu singen und Brass hielt den Atem an. Er hatte einmal von Nick Stokes aufgeschnappt, dass Sara oft bei der Laborarbeit vor sich her sang, wenn sie in Gedanken war, aber DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Ihre Stimme war voller Stärke und gleichzeitig Verzweiflung und Melancholie, und die Worte, die sie sang, weckten Traurigkeit in ihm. Er lauschte den Lyrics und ließ sich in ihren Gesang fallen.

…  
_You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You scream you learn  
_…

Brass dachte an Saras Ankunft in Las Vegas, an das Strahlen, dass damals von ihr ausgegangen war und das über die Jahre hinweg mehr und mehr einem Schatten gewichen war, der über ihr lag. Wenigstens hatte sie mit dem Trinken aufgehört, bevor es zu spät war, aber ihre Bitterkeit war geblieben und kam immer wieder hoch, wenn Grissom Jojo mit ihr spielte. Brass seufzte. Er vermisste Saras Lachen, ihre Unbeschwertheit. Und er verstand nicht, wieso Grissom, so kompliziert er auch war, diese Frau zurückgewiesen hatte. 

Sara summte zu Tommys letztem Akkord und Brass applaudierte.

"Wow, ich könnte dir stundenlang zuhören", sagte er.

Sie lächelte und rückte an ihn heran.

"Sobald ich was gegessen habe, geht's auch weiter. Aber jetzt bin ich am Verhungern."

Sie holte die Sandwiches aus der Tüte und beide begannen zu Tommys Spiel und Gesang zu essen.

"Danke", sagte Brass nach einer Weile.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm.

"Danke wofür?"

"Na, dass du mich mitgenommen hast."

Sie lächelte.

"Also, erstens muss ich ja wieder gutmachen, was ich mit deinem Auge angestellt habe, und zweitens finde ich es schön, dass du hier bist."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Und wie geht's dir wegen vorhin?"

"Du meinst wegen Grissom und der Suspendierung? Ich hab's satt, einfach satt, von ihm so behandelt zu werden. Ich denke, ich werde nach San Fransisco zurückgehen. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen, eigentlich spätestens, als er Nick befördert hat und nicht mich, nur, weil ich diese Beförderung angeblich zu sehr wollte. Er muss mich nicht lieben, das hab ich ja eingesehen, aber ich will als Mensch respektiert werden. Und ich will einfach wieder glücklich sein. Dass wir Tommy getroffen haben, ist ein Zeichen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „So, und jetzt muss ich meinen Frust raussingen, sonst ersticke ich."

Sie stand auf, ging zu Tommy und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Er gab ihr seine Gitarre und sie stellte sich zwischen ihn und Brass und begann, Gitarre spielend ins Feuer zu singen.

_You like snow but only if it's warm  
You like rain but only if it's dry  
No sentimental value to the rose that fell on your floor  
No fundamental excuse for the granted I'm taken for_

'Cause it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you

You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt too much  
You sit … and you wait … to receive  
There's an obvious attraction  
To the path of least resistance in your life  
There's an obvious aversion  
No amount of my insistence could make you try tonight

There's an apprehensive naked little trembling boy  
With his head in his hands  
There's an underestimated and impatient little girl  
Raising her hand

But it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you  
To you, to you

get up get up … get up off it  
get up get up … get up off it  
get out get outta here … enough already  
get up get up … get up off it  
wake up ……………!

Die letzten beiden Strophen hatte Sara fast mehr geschrieen als gesungen. Sie ließ ihren Blick in die Nacht schweifen und erstarrte. Im Schein des Feuers war eine weitere Gestalt aufgetaucht. Eine ihr sehr vertraute Gestalt …

**TBC**


	7. Klick!

_A/N: Ein großes MERCI an Carrie & Sunny:-)  
Sonntagabend und endlich ab an den Computer. Auf zur vertrauten Gestalt mit den wunderschönen blauen Augen … ;-) HUGS, -loose-_

**Kap. 7  
Klick!**

„Hallo, Mr. Grissom, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind!", rief Tommy.

"Du hast IHN eingeladen?", fragte Sara entgeistert. „Wieso das denn?"

Tommy lächelte.

"Wir haben uns noch gut unterhalten, als du weg warst. Und ich dachte, ich tu dir einen Gefallen."

"Verräter", fauchte sie, reichte ihm die Gitarre und setzte sich betont eng neben Brass.

Grissom trat zu ihnen.

"Was macht der Simons-Fall, Gil?", fragte Brass.

"Es war ein Unfall", er wandte sich zu Tommy, „Sie müssen sich also nicht mehr zu unserer Verfügung halten."

"Ha", rief Sara, „das hab ich doch gleich gesagt!"

Grissoms Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Ja, aber bis zu dem Zeitpunkt waren das nur Mutmaßungen und noch keine Beweise."

Sara lehnte ihren Kopf an Brass' Schulter und murmelte:

"Irgendwann treibt er mich damit noch in den Wahnsinn ..."

Brass lachte auf, verstummte aber sofort, als er Grissoms giftigen Blick auffing.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?", schritt Tommy mit liebenswürdiger Stimme ein.

Grissom legte den Kopf schief, sah noch einmal missbilligend auf Sara und Brass und nickte.

"Ein wenig Zeit hab ich noch. Heute Nacht scheint es ruhig zu sein in Vegas."

Er setze sich und schaute schweigend ins Feuer.

Sara verdrehte die Augen.

"Singst du noch was?", fragte Brass sie leise. „Ich glaub, ich könnte süchtig danach werden."

Sara schmunzelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, klar sing ich für dich noch was."

Grissom atmete scharf aus und stand auf.

"Sara, kommst du bitte mit. Ich möchte mit dir sprechen."

Sara stöhnte auf, folgte ihm in die Dunkelheit, zu seinem Wagen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Was?", fragte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen und die Suspendierung zurücknehmen", antwortete er.

Sara öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort:

"Ich war in letzter Zeit schroff zu dir, das tut mir leid … Es ist nur … wieso verhältst du dich immer so unangemessen?"

"Unangemessen? Was soll das denn heißen?", rief Sara.

Grissom gestikulierte hilflos, hielt inne und sah Sara direkt in die Augen.

"Deine Trunkenheit am Steuer, deine Gefühlsausbrüche an Tatorten, deine Besessenheit für die Opfer, deine Streits mit Catherine und Ecklie, deine Geschichte mit diesem Sanitäter… und jetzt schmeißt du dich zu allem Überfluss auch noch an Brass ran!"

Sara lachte laut und stemmt ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte.

"DAHER weht der Wind! Ist das dein Problem, Grissom? Dass ich mich für andere Männer interessiere?"

"Du gibst es zu? Du bist an Brass interessiert?", presste er hervor.

"Und wenn? Er ist ein wundervoller Mann. Und kein Rotlichtdefekt wie deine Domina. An deiner Stelle würde ich mal ganz ruhig sein, was das Wort „unangemessen" anbelangt!"

Die beiden starrten sich an.

"Hohoho ihr beiden, es reicht!", hörten sie Brass' Stimme hinter sich und drehten sich um.

Vor ihnen standen Brass und Tommy.

"Ja, es reicht", sagte Grissom kühl, „und ich fahre jetzt."

Er öffnete die Fahrertür.

"Oh nein", sagte Brass und griff nach Grissoms Arm. Es machte „Klick!" und um Grissoms Handgelenk schloss sich eine Handschelle.

Brass nickte Tommy zu. Dieser griff blitzschnell nach Saras Arm, und bevor Grissom und Sara reagieren konnten, hatte Brass Grissoms Arm durch das offene Fenster der Fahrertür gezogen und die zweite Handschelle um Saras Handgelenk einschnappen lassen.

"Hey!", protestierten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Tommy und Brass grinsten und Brass hielt den Schlüssel für die Handschellen hoch.

"DEN hier bekommt ihr, wenn ihr das zwischen euch, was immer das auch ist, geklärt habt und uns anderen nicht mehr auf die Nerven geht."

Mit diesen Worten von Brass drehten er und Tommy sich um und schlenderten zurück zum Lagerfeuer.

**TBC**


	8. Mauern

_A/N: Juli, Carrie, Sunny, das ist so lieb, danke für eure Rückmeldungen!   
Ihr spornt mich echt an, ich sitz schon wieder am Computer und schreibe:-)  
( Sunny: Ich leih mir mal ein Grissom-Quote von Dir aus, es passt so gut in dieses Kapitel. ;-))_

**Kap. 8  
Mauern**

„Jim!", rief Grissom und Sara schrie: „Tommy!"

Doch die beiden drehten sich nicht zu ihnen um, sondern setzten sich zu den anderen Devils ans Feuer. Tommy griff nach seiner Gitarre und begann zu singen.

„Na toll", murmelte Sara.

Sie sah auf die Handschellen, dann zu Grissom. Auf einmal fing sie an, erst leise, und dann immer lauter und heftiger zu lachen.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Grissom genervt.

Sara hielt sich den Bauch und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das hier erinnert mich an einen Traum, den ich mal hatte. Allerdings warst du an Brass gefesselt und ihr hattet blaue Katzenkostüme an und musstest euch ständig kratzen, hach, und ihr habt auch ganz komische Geräusche von euch gegeben!"

Grissom starrte sie an. Sara errötete.

"Naja, das war kurz nachdem Brass und du diesen perversen Typen im Katzenfell auf die Wache gebracht habt. Irgendwie … ähm … ach, ist auch ja egal … wichtiger ist: was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Grissom sah in den Wagen.

"Ich kann versuchen, an meinen Koffer zu kommen. Er steht hinter dem Beifahrersitz. Vielleicht ist da was drin, womit wir die Dinger aufbekommen."

Er stieg ein, zog die Tür ran, beugte sich nach rechts und angelte mit seiner freien linken Hand nach dem Koffer. Sara lehnte sich so weit wie möglich durch das offene Fenster. Schließlich hatte Grissom den Metallgriff erwischt, zog den Koffer weiter an sich heran und öffnete ihn. Sara sah zu, wie er darin herumsuchte. Schließlich hielt Grissom einen Schraubenzieher hoch und strahlte.

"Damit müsste es gehen."

Er begann, mit der Spitze des Schraubenziehers im Schloss der Handschellen herumzustochern. Doch erfolglos.

"Gib mir mal", sagte Sara und nahm ihm das Werkzeug aus der Hand. Doch nach wenigen Minuten gab auch sie auf.

"Ich glaube, das hat keinen Sinn", sagte sie enttäuscht. „Wenn wir wenigstens die Tür nicht hätten … warte! Ich versuche, durch das Fenster zu kriechen. Hilf mir mal!"

Bevor Grissom etwas erwidern konnte, stemmte sie sich mit ihrem Oberkörper über den Fensterrahmen ins Wageninnere.

Grissom umfasste sie mit seinem freien Arm und zog sie an sich heran, während er gleichzeitig von der Tür weg über die Mittelkonsole Richtung Beifahrersitz rutschte. 

"Pass auf, nicht so schnell, ich …", rief Sara, doch zu spät. Mit einem Ruck landete Sara auf Grissom.

"Au, mein Rücken", stöhnte er.

Sara versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu verlagern.

"Ich stoße an dieses blöde Lenkrad", fluchte sie und wand sich halb von Grissom herunter. Bevor sie vom Sitz fallen konnte, hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt und drehte sich dabei auf die Seite. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

"Beifahrertür", stieß Grissom hervor.

Sara schaute ihn fragend an. Er seufzte.

"Versuch bitte, ob du die Beifahrertür mit deiner freien Hand aufbekommst. Ich kann dich nicht loslassen, sonst rutscht du vom Sitz."

Sara streckte ihren Arm aus und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Griff. Die Tür öffnete sich.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie.

"Am besten, wir drehen uns noch mal so, dass ich mich abstützen kann. Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Nun war Grissom über ihr. Sara spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen und drehte schnell den Kopf beiseite. Grissom musterte sie.

"Sara, ist alles okay?"

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen.

"Sara, schau mich bitte an. Was …"

In diesem Moment sah er eine Träne, die sich von ihren Wimpern löste.

"Sara, hast du dir weh getan?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. Dann sah ihn wieder an.

"Grissom, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich … ich werde zurück nach San Francisco gehen."

"Was? Wieso? Sara … das geht nicht … das Labor braucht dich …"

Sie atmete tief ein und aus.

"Das Labor braucht mich genauso wenig wie du mich brauchst. Aber ich brauche etwas, das mir wieder Freude am Leben gibt. Ich brauche Menschen um mich herum, denen ich nicht gleichgültig bin ..."

"Du bist mir nicht gleichgültig", fiel Grissom ihr ins Wort.

"Aber nicht wichtig genug. Das hast du zu Dr. Lurie gesagt."

"Du hast das gehört?"

Sara nickte und fuhr fort:

"Weißt du, was das alles noch verletzender macht? Dass du mit mir nie über deine Gefühle geredet hast. Stattdessen hast du Mauern zwischen dir und mir aufgebaut, während ich ein offenes Buch für dich war."

"Sara, ich rede nicht gerne über Gefühle. Sie passen in kein Reagenzglas und unter kein Mikroskop."

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und ich kann so einfach nicht mehr weiter machen … Ich will dich nicht mehr lieben."

**TBC**


	9. Zu spät?

_A/N: So ihr Lieben, auf zum Endspurt – kurz und knackig:-)_

**Kap. 9  
Zu spät?**

Sara hörte Grissom scharf einatmen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das mit uns so mitgenommen hat. Ich dachte … Aber was war denn dann mit diesem Pedigrew?"

Sara stöhnte und sah ihn genervt an.

"Warum bringst du immer Hank ins Spiel? Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, okay. Aber: DU hast MICH nicht gewollt, vergessen? Verdammt, ich hab deine Spielchen so satt, Grissom. Und jetzt lass uns hier endlich raus kriechen. Ich will nach Hause und packen."

Sie versuchte, sich unter Grissom zu bewegen, doch er umfasste sie noch fester.

"Nein", sagte er.

"Nein? Findest du das hier etwa bequem? Naja, okay, du liegst oben. Aber für mich ist das hier eindeutig zu eng", protestierte sie.

"Das Nein bezog sich auf das Packen. Du bleibst in Vegas, ich lass dich nicht gehen."

Sara lachte zynisch auf.

"Und wie willst du das verhindern?"

"Noch sind wir aneinander gefesselt", grinste er.

Sie funkelte ihn an.

"Wenn du das jetzt auch noch ins Lächerliche ziehst, dann …"

Er beugte sich blitzschnell zu ihr hinunter und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Sara spürte seinen Atem, die Weichheit seiner Lippen und erstarrte. Grissom hielt inne und löste den Kuss.

"Bin ich zu spät?", flüsterte er und sah sie unsicher an.

Sie schwieg. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos.

Grissoms Augen weiteten sich.

"Sara … bitte … ich … ich … liebe dich … ich kann nicht ohne dich … ich … bitte … bleib …"

Saras Lippen kräuselten sich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie Grissoms Kopf wieder zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut, doch dieses Mal anders. Hungriger. Atemloser. Ihre Zungen begannen, sich zu erkunden und ließen sie alles um sich herum vergessen.

"Ähäm", hörten sie Brass' Räuspern.

Grissom hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und er und Sara blickten durch die offene Beifahrertür in ein breites Grinsen.

Der Captain wedelte mit dem Handschellenschlüssel vor ihren Gesichtern herum.

"Sieht ganz so aus, als hättet ihr was Entscheidendes geklärt. Sehr schön. Hm, ich ahnte zwar, dass dich Handschellen antörnen, Gil, aber Sara, von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet."

Grissoms freie Hand schnellte vor und schnappte Brass den Schlüssel aus den Fingern.

„Wir kommen gleich nach", knurrte Sara.

Brass zwinkerte.

"Okay, okay, ich weiß, wann ich störe."

„Offensichtlich nicht", sagte Grissom in einem scharfen Ton.

„Bin schon weg!"

Der Captain hob die Hände, drehte sich um und ging.

Grissom strich Sara über die Wange und flüsterte:

"Bleibst du bei mir, auch wenn ich die Handschellen aufschließe?"

Saras rechte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe und sie hauchte:

"Ich bleibe. Aber lass die Dinger ruhig noch ein wenig dran …"

**The End**

_Und ein dickes, fettes, riesengroßes **MERCI** fürs Lesen und die vielen tollen Reviews!  
Eure  
-loose-_


End file.
